


Amasai one-shots

by peachygutz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay Amami Rantaro, Ingame...? Perhaps, It’s not really important but it’s important to me, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Non-Despair AU, Other relationships not added - Freeform, PREGAME...? PERHAPS, Rantaro is kind of a himbo ngl, Shuichi has cool guy syndrome don’t mind me over here just projecting, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Saihara Shuichi, characters not tagged, how the fuck do people come up with cool titles for chapters what, idk how to tag lol, might fuck around and make some of it angsty, modern!AU, mukuro and rantaro are bffs ok ok, no smut you horny bastards, others mentioned (briefly), the vibes are immaculate, they are so supportive of one another I.., they are so tender oh my god, they are soulmates ur honour, they deserve the world, they do smooch a lil tho, they r so soft, this pleases the shuichi kinnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygutz/pseuds/peachygutz
Summary: Just some amasai one-shots because I am so soft for them
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi stayed silent for a short moment, tucking some loose green hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. “Nothing, I just.... I just really love you, Rantaro.”
> 
> He couldn’t help but laugh. The words still made his insides explode with butterflies. “Of course Shu, I love you too.” Rantaro moved his arms to loop them around Shuichi’s neck, bringing their foreheads close together.
> 
> They sat there for a long while, just breathing one another in, Shuichi gazing fondly at Rantaro.  
> (It was also when Shuichi leaned forward more to wrap his arms around Rantaro and bury his face in the crook of his neck that he decided he’d need a kiss later, just a small one.)

“Hey, what’s another word for handsome?”

Rantaro looked up from tuning his guitar to Shuichi and his crossword puzzle. He wasn’t looking at him, instead looking down at the book and tapping it with his pen. His eyes lingered on him for a moment longer before cracking out a cheesy grin and a chuckle. “Why not try Shuichi?”

Ah, that got him to look up.

Shuichi’s face dusted red, and he cleared his throat. “That would be funny if it didn’t fit.”

“Told you so!” Rantaro laughed, going back to what he was doing. The blue haired man scoffed, throwing one of the pillows he had behind his back at his boyfriend from across the room.

“Well then, maybe I should just try Rantaro. Same amount of letters after all.” Shuichi smiled, and Rantaro moved the pillow aside, giving a lopsided grin back. Rantaro would say the two of them had been dating since, oh, second year at hopes peak? They spent a lot of time together while Rantaro was in japan, and 5 years later he still doesn’t regret the time he spent late at night in the courtyard with the boy, counting the stars overhead.

“Hah, maybe. Although it’ll probably fit better if you use your name.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and closed the book, walking his way over to the couch where Rantaro was.

The younger of the two raised an eyebrow at the lack of a comeback, even more questions popping into his head as Shuichi moved the guitar from his lap and crawled there instead. “Oh. What’s this for?” Rantaro teased.

It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, really. Rantaro was the one who started it, actually, he had felt a little blue so he crawled up on top of Shuichi and they just shared a moment, talking and just being as close as possible. It was never anything sexual, though, and it was something Shuichi appreciated.

Shuichi stayed silent for a short moment, tucking some loose green hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. “Nothing, I just.... I just really love you, Rantaro.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. The words still made his insides explode with butterflies. “Of course Shu, I love you too.” Rantaro moved his arms to loop them around Shuichi’s neck, bringing their foreheads close together.

They sat there for a long while, just breathing one another in, Shuichi gazing fondly at Rantaro. (It was also when Shuichi leaned forward more to wrap his arms around Rantaro and bury his face in the crook of his neck that he decided he’d need a kiss later, just a small one.)

It was hard to imagine life with anyone but the detective. If you had asked Rantaro his favourite part of being with him he’d talk for hours. Waking up next to him, going to see beautiful places with him, (Rantaro didn’t think they were ever as stunning as Shuichi was, though.) every day felt like a dream, even when they fought, which was already rare, it was crazy that Rantaro even had him to lose in the first place.

Shuichi then gave a contented sigh, and he noted the way Rantaro’s hair smelt more minty than normal before pulling back. “I told Kaito we’d go out with the group today.” He confessed, his boyfriend closing his eyes briefly and humming.

“Mm, that explains the cryptic message I got from Koki this morning.”

Rantaro smiled at the eye roll Shuichi gave. “Let me guess, something odd like ‘you still take a horrid amount of cream in your coffee right?’?”

“Hey, hey!” He laughed, loosening his grip around his boyfriend as he crawled off of him. “That’s a low blow, Shuichi. You said my coffee order was great and amazing.”

The other smiled, his golden-beige eyes looking down at Rantaro’s green ones. “Ah, I don’t think I ever said that.”

Truly, Rantaro could do this forever. He _hopes_ he can, this sweet back and forth they have. He’d always had a problem opening up, but with Shuichi it came so naturally; at first it made him irritated, but after living with the other man he understands there’s no way he couldn’t.

Rantaro then hummed happily as Shuichi made his way for the kitchen; getting up to follow.

Shuichi ‘hmm’d as he looked absentmindedly into the fridge. “Hey, taro, did you use the last of the milk?”

The adventurer clicked his tongue. “Ah, yeah, sorry babe. When I couldn’t sleep last night I came out and had some cereal.”

“Oh, well that’s fine. We can always get more.” Shuichi flashed Rantaro a smile, then turned back to the fridge before closing it.

“I think Kaito wanted to meet around lunch so we still have an hour or two.” Shuichi murmured aloud, and Rantaro noticed the way Shuichi’s eyes clouded with thought. He slid his way over to him and took his hands, giving him a kiss.

“Hey, why don’t you shut your brain off for a little second?”

Shuichi gave him a smile, squeezing the calloused ring-filled hands holding his. One day one of those rings were gonna really mean something, though. Shuichi was sure. “Well, one of us has got to do the thinking, right?”

Ah, got him. Rantaro let out a sweet peel of laughter, his forehead bumping Shuichi’s yet again, the only difference being Shuichi standing against the counter with Rantaro in front of him. “Wow, sassy! You spend too much time with Kokichi, he’s tainting you.” He teased through small chuckles.

Shuichi enjoyed being able to be one of the only people to really see Rantaro. Sure, he smiled and laughed a lot with friends, but it was normally a default, something he put up as a wall. A wall Shuichi had managed to tear down, somehow. The way his green eyes lit up with amusement when Shuichi managed to land a joke, his real, genuine smile that made him feel so at home...

He’ll marry him, no doubt. Maybe not today, but soon. He and Rantaro both like to take things slow. But it’s been 5 years, almost six, Shuichi reminisces, thinking of the date. But for now, all he can do is acknowledge the tease with a laugh before kissing him quickly and getting on with the day.

(They do end up going out with Kokichi and Kaito and Maki and Tenko. They walk past a ring store, and Rantaro doesn’t miss the glint in Shuichi’s eyes.)


	2. Autumn comes when you’re not yet done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro was laying down on the grass with his eyes resting on Shuichi, and when he saw those golden-beige eyes returning the stare he began patting at the grass beside him. “C’mon. You look worried about somethin’.”
> 
> Shuichi couldn’t deny that assumption, because he was, so he took the invitation and rested his head next to Rantaro’s.
> 
> Shuichi reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for angst,,,, this one hurt to write no doubt

_“I feel like if I spend some time with you, I feel like I can remember my talent.... I don't really have any proof of that... Just take it on faith, yeah?”_

Shuichi shivered at the memory of Rantaro’s blush, of him making up an excuse to spend more time together, even if they were doing nothing......

Now he’s gone. And his absence sings a hollow song in Shuichi’s heart. He could almost recall the time they spent together, talking about nothing in particular, Rantaro’s smile directed towards him as be felt himself doze off on his shoulder. It hurt.

Walking into that god damn library had been a living nightmare, the other man’s body lay in a puddle of his own blood. And all Shuichi could do was stare. He couldn’t bring himself to go back there, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle something like that.

“Maybe I’ll take a walk through the courtyard,” Shuichi mumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and out of the dorms. Rantaro loved spending time there, he loved sitting on the grass and watching as the sky turned beautiful shades of red and orange and pink..... and Shuichi loved it, too. He loved it because it was with him, something he had passion for.

Now it just kills him to see the spot they would always sit, he stared at the spot intently as though if he did it hard enough, Rantaro would appear and tell him it was ok. But he’s not there. And it’s not ok.

_“....and another time I went to Bolzano in Italy, it’s a beautiful place.” Rantaro reminisced while staring thoughtfully up at the sky. Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at his features, how content he looked, staring at nothing._

_Really, he could’ve sat there with him forever. The way his hair feel around his face, all the accessories that shone in the moonlight. It was crazy how happy he looked, and Shuichi couldn’t help but move his eyes down to Rantaro’s hand. Was it so wrong that he wanted to hold it? Maybe he could just slip his hand on top of his and when he moves away in disgust Shuichi can just excuse himself and lock himself away in his room forever. Rantaro moved his eyes to the very concentrated Shuichi, moving closer. This made the other boy flush and grab for his hat; before Rantaro grabbed Shuichi’s hand gently and removing the hat with his other._

_”Ah! Amami..” Shuichi stared dumbfounded at the other boy, who shortly let out a soft chuckle. It was rough, like he hadn’t laughed in a while, but it was still music to the detective’s ears, something he would savour._

_“Sorry, sorry. I just...” Rantaro paused, and Shuichi felt his stomach drop at the fond look he was given, before the other ran a ring-filled hand through his green hair and continued. “...I’ve been wonderin’ what you’d look like without it. You look nice, Saihara.” The long silence that filled the air between them after that felt almost painful to them, and Shuichi bunched up some grass in his hands._

_He... he knew that he liked boys. Why did it have to feel so dirty? Rantaro... he wasn’t dirty. He was so, so sweet. Clean. Shuichi felt sick thinking about what Rantaro would think if he knew these thoughts. He would hate him. Shuichi was sure. Tears burned in his eyes and his throat felt tight, but a tap on his arm snapped him out of it._

_Rantaro was laying down on the grass with his eyes resting on Shuichi, and when he saw those golden-beige eyes returning the stare he began patting at the grass beside him. “C’mon. You look worried about somethin’.”_

_Shuichi couldn’t deny that assumption, because he was, so he took the invitation and rested his head next to Rantaro’s. He hoped the adventurer couldn’t hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he didn’t want to make him feel weird. Neither of them dared to make a sound when Shuichi held his breath and rested his hand down on Rantaro’s, like what they were doing was wrong._

_It felt deafening, and Shuichi considered getting up and leaving right then before forcing himself to speak. If he’s gonna leave anyway might as well make sure he hates him. “Hey, ah, Amami?” His voice was barely a whisper, but Rantaro turned his head anyway, green hair falling around his face in a breathtaking way. “Have you... ever wanted to kiss a boy?”_

_Rantaro’s eyes widened before he gave a smile, which quickly erupted into quiet laughter. Shuichi’s ears burned at the thought that Rantaro was laughing at his stupid question, but the way his eyes searched Shuichi’s made him want to rethink that assumption. “I mean.. yeah. I have. Sorry for laughing; I couldn’t help myself.” The grip Shuichi had on Rantaro’s hand tightened, and he couldn’t help but smile._

_“No, no worries. It was sudden, I know.” If he hadn’t been in a killing game, only 9 hours away from the time limit to kill, he would say the moment was perfect. He completely turned his body to face Rantaro, eyes determined. “We’ll get out of here together. I know it.” He promised him, to which Rantaro nodded, squeezing Shuichi’s hand._

_“You’re the closest person I have here. And... I know you have my back. I have yours.” Rantaro smiled. “I’d love to spend time with you more after we get out.”_

_After. Not if. After. When. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile back, his chest growing warm. “Yeah. I’d love that too. I still feel like there’s not a lot I don’t know about you.”_

_Rantaro nodded. “Same here. I know we won’t die here but.. let’s just skip the formalities, yeah Shuichi?” His name on Rantaro’s lips made his heart pound, and he gave a quick nod._

_“Y..yeah. Rantaro.” It felt weird saying it out loud to him, but the way Rantaro smiled was worth it. It was a real smile, genuine, kind. Shuichi wished he could take a picture and live in the moment forever, especially when the green haired teen cupped Shuichi’s pale face in his shaky calloused hands, and leaned in close enough for his lips to lock with his._

_Shuichi could’ve melted in the few seconds it lasted, never getting the chance to kiss back before Rantaro pulled away with a crooked smile. He could see him shaking, but Shuichi couldn’t blame him, instead sitting up with Rantaro and pulling him into a warm embrace. He buried his head in the others neck, who hugged him back after a moment, and now they were both shaking._

_“I’m.... I’m gonna be honest. I’m scared, Shuichi. This killing game is so horrific, and I don’t wanna lose any of my friends. I don’t wanna lose you.” He murmured into Shuichi’s hair, making him tighten his grip._

_”I mean.. I won’t lie and say I’m not scared too, because I am. Really scared. But... with Akamatsu and Momota leading us.... I think that we can really make it out of here.” Shuichi’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and Rantaro laughed weakly, sending shivers down his spine._

“Promise?” His voice felt distant all of a sudden, and Shuichi panicked at feeling him disappear in his hands, trying to hold on tighter, just a little longer.

”Yeah, I promise Taro. Please. I promise I do. Just.. just hold on ok? I... I don’t... I’m....” Shuichi tumbled over his words and shut his eyes that stung with tears. Rantaro didn’t say anything else, only running a hand through Shuichi’s hair.

Shuichi let out a pained whimper, refusing to let the tears drip from his eyes. It was only when he felt something sticky and warm in his hair, did he pull back and notice Rantaro’s hand covered in blood, the same blood falling down the side of his head.

“Rantaro!” He let out a cry and gripped his shoulders, the tears finally falling as he completely faded from his grip. Leaving him only to ball up his fists in the grass where Rantaro had been sitting until his knuckles turned white, his free-falling tears resting on his hands.

”Why...? He didn’t deserve this.. he didn’t.....” He had to cut himself off to catch his breath, feeling like a mess.

He promised him. And he couldn’t even keep it; how pathetic was that? Shuichi made his way to his feet and ghosted a hand over his lips, not bothering to wipe the tears away. Rantaro didn’t deserve to die. He was too good for this game, this world. Shuichi knew in his heart that as soon as he found the mastermind he’d make them pay for what they had done. Make them feel the despair losing Rantaro gave him.

With a final, sad look at the grassy spot, he walked up the stairs back to his dorm, not without seeing Rantaro’s own beside his, before quietly shutting the door and silently wishing he could have some type of closure, one more kiss, but he knew it was wishful thinking. He knew he would never get Rantaro Amami back in a million years.

And he knew he would never forgive himself.


	3. Shuichi tries weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He brought the lighter up to his joint and lit it up, sucking it in and letting it out.
> 
> Rantaro noticed how intrigued Shuichi looked, watching the smoke leave his lips and travel into the air. He gave a light smile. “Wanna try?”
> 
> Uhhh rantaro smokes weed at the park lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh hi!! Yeah lmao rantaro is a stoner what of it,,,,, but yeah idk if that makes you uncomfy then,, fhsjdn

Shuichi was never too big of a fan of summer. Sure, he liked being off without the work of school, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his detective work. He thought it was too hot. It made him feel gross in his skin, made him want to crawl back to his dorm room with the air conditioning and beautiful, sweet privacy. 

So how was it, that he found himself sitting outside under a tree with Rantaro Amami in the middle of the afternoon? Recently, he would admit, he’d been more likely to hide away in his room. The detective wasn’t really ready to talk to his friends about why he wouldn’t hang out; he thought for sure they would think he was overreacting and get mad. Shuichi furrowed his brows. Well, more angry than they were when he said no with no excuse other than ‘sorry, I have to do work for my uncle!’. 

Rantaro noticed Shuichi hugging his knees to his chest while spacing out, taking a sip of his drink and let the breeze tussle his green hair. “So, Shuichi.” He looked over at the other boy, who seemed to be snapped out of some form of trance at hearing his voice.

“Ah, yes?” Shuichi was also willing to admit the only reason he agreed to hang out was because it was, well, Rantaro. It made him feel guilty, but he couldn’t help it! It was impossible to say no to him. He always smelled like cinnamon and faded cologne, (and weed, but that’s neither here nor there,) not to mention his godly hugs. Shuichi knew if he could go to anyone, it was Rantaro. He had a homey feeling about him. 

The adventurer clicked his tongue, which he had just recently gotten pierced. Shuichi ghosted a hand over his pierced ear, which Rantaro had actually done for him last year.

Without saying much he pulled his book bag closer to him and pull out some weed. Shuichi notices he had already rolled a few, and knew he was most likely gonna smoke from the start. He knew that Rantaro got high sometimes, but mainly just to be chill. Not many people knew about how stressed he was most of the time, with trying to find his sisters and all. He brought the lighter up to his joint and lit it up, sucking it in and letting it out. 

Rantaro noticed how intrigued Shuichi looked, watching the smoke leave his lips and travel into the air. He gave a light smile. “Wanna try?” 

Shuichi flushed and snapped out of his daydream. He let go of his knees and began rubbing his left index finger with his other thumb. “Wh-What? Me? Smoking?”

“Hey, it’s perfectly alright if you don’t want to, yeah? No pressure here Shu. You just looked interested, ‘s all.” Rantaro frowned at Shuichi’s nervousness, but the other shook his head. 

“No, no. I overreacted.” The junior detective pulled his hands apart, one going to tap the grass. “Hah, I, ah....” Rantaro tilted his head when Shuichi paused. “....you just... look, um, nice... when you’re... smoking?” He facepalmed mentally. “Sorry. That sounds stupid.”

Rantaro shook his head, giving an embarrassed laugh. “No. I think I get what you mean, it isn’t stupid.”

Shuichi let out a breath of relief. He watched the other boy take a few puffs, his eyes closed, and he was genuinely surprised with how at peace he looked. “Hey... um... actually, could I try? Just once.” Shuichi flushed when Rantaro opened on eye to side-glance at him, smiling. 

“‘Course, Shu.” He passed the weed to Shuichi, and chuckled light-heartedly at his fumbling. “Relax, ok? Just put it up to your lips and inhale slowly; make sure you don’t accidentally swallow the smoke.”

Shuichi nodded and did as he was told. He could feel the smoke in his throat and going down into his lungs. It had an earthy taste and he resisted the urge to screw his nose up.

“Now just exhale it, you’re doing good.” Rantaro gave a reassuring laugh and Shuichi exhaled, coughing a little as the smoke left his lungs. It burned, and he could feel the sting in his eyes. Why did Rantaro like this again? 

He supposed the other boy was used to it, but he couldn’t help but cough more. Shuichi passed it back to Rantaro who smiled. “Oh my god, and you like that?” The detective rasped, coughing again.

The adventurer only kept his gaze on him as he took another hit and blew the smoke in Shuichi’s face, who made a noise of poorly hidden amusement. “You get used to it after a while.” He said softly, looking away for a moment. 

Shuichi watched Rantaro put it out and sit back down, eyes closed while he leaned against the tree. He wondered, suddenly, what Rantaro was thinking. He looked peaceful, sitting in the shade there next to him. The detective flushed at the thought that maybe he could’ve been thinking about him; not like he’d ever ask. 

The teen only took one more glance over before moving his body to lean against Rantaro. Normally he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the thought of people seeing him being vulnerable, especially all the rest of the strangers at the park, but if they noticed Rantaro move to wrap an arm around Shuichi to bring him closer to him, it wasn’t any of their concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression is kicking my ass rn but I’ll survive!! I have a longer one I’m working on so sorry if this is short but I thought of this maybe,, two days ago? jrkskfksk


	4. Enter ms Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t think of a real response, so be brought Shuichi’s hand up to his face and kissed it, leaving his lips there for a second while Shuichi just looked at him, surprised by the sudden affection. “You know me better than I know myself, Shuichi.” Rantaro admitted in a teasing but affectionate tone.
> 
> The other gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, I know.”
> 
> Shuichi gets to meet Rantaro’s mother

* * *

Shuichi bounced his leg up and down where he was sitting in the passenger seat, trying to ease his worry by looking at the passing trees. He knew his worry wasn’t needed but... well, how could he not be worried meeting his boyfriend’s mother?

The detective turned his golden-beige eyes to the adventurer, who hadn’t noticed him staring. He wasn’t really in the mood for the tease so he looked away again, frowning. “Hey... Rantaro?” Admittedly, Shuichi was rather surprised when Rantaro had pulled him aside at lunch for a second to ask if he was cool with supper with his mother. In fact, he had assumed she was dead, or completely out of the picture.

Rantaro turned his gaze to give Shuichi a brief glance before turning his eyes back to the road, a fond lopsided smile on his lips. “Yeah Shu? What’s up?”

Shuichi bit his lip. “Well, your mother is she... anything like your father? I’m surprised she lives so far out of town.”

The adventurer clicked his tongue, running a ring-filled hand through his green hair. “She isn’t anything like the guy; real sweet. I know you’ll like her babe, she’s dyin’ to meet you.” He stopped for a second, and then laughed. “You’re not wrong about her livin’ a ways away. Wanted to get as far away from my old man as she could without being completely cut off. It’s nice out here though.”

An anxious groan escaped Shuichi’s lips before he could stop it and Rantaro moved a hand to lay it on top of Shuichi’s where it rested curled up on his lap. “Hey, no need to be worried, ok? She’s way nicer about things than my father. She’s sorta like your aunt in a way, y’know?” With another reassuring glance and a squeeze of the hand, he continued with an embarrassed smile. “Besides. She already thinks of you as her son-in-law.”

Shuichi sputtered at that, his face going red. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it, and it wasn’t like the two of them weren’t planning on moving in together after graduating Hopes Peak, but they were still kids! Marriage... that was a long way from where they stood at 17 years old! “A-ah... well...” He trailed off, and Rantaro give a chuckle.

“Don’t stress that. Just means she cares about ya like family.” Rantaro took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Although, her love can be a lot at times.”

Shuichi smiled slightly. “That’s alright. If I could handle Kaito’s grandparents, your mother shouldn’t be such a huge challenge. Besides,” that was his turn to squeeze the hand Rantaro left in his lap. “You love her a lot, right? It makes sense you’d want us to meet, for us to like each other.” Rantaro flushed at Shuichi’s deduction.

He couldn’t think of a real response, so be brought Shuichi’s hand up to his face and kissed it, leaving his lips there for a second while Shuichi just looked at him, surprised by the sudden affection. “You know me better than I know myself, Shuichi.” Rantaro admitted in a teasing but affectionate tone.

The other gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, I know.”  
  


* * *

Now, Shuichi had been over to Rantaro’s fathers house plenty of times. He’d sit in the passenger seat of Rantaro’s beat up truck as they went through the gate, look at the garden and tiny fountain as they drove by it. It was a very intimidating place; even Oma had had trouble keeping up a facade the first time seeing the mansion. Shuichi had assumed in his head that his mother would most likely live in a house similar, what with all the money he was sure she must’ve gotten in the divorce.

What he hadn’t expected was an incredibly normal looking house. Rantaro pulled into the driveway and Shuichi peered out his side of the window. It looked like a regular one-story house, a small place to sit at the front of the house with a swing. The adventurer smiled and nudged Shuichi. “You good?” He snapped out of his daze and gave a nod.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Honestly, it feels a lot better knowing she isn’t in a huge house.” Shuichi wasn’t 100% sure he should’ve said it, but Rantaro gave a sweet laugh nonetheless.

“Hah, yeah. It’s real cozy in there. Like your place.” Rantaro shifted and gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the cheek before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car, and Shuichi decided to do the same.

As soon as he got out of the car, he saw a woman run over to them and pull Rantaro into a tight hug, and he smiled. Shuichi was surprised to see such a genuine, loving smile, seeing as Rantaro normally hid behind his default ‘don’t worry, I’m fine’ smile with most people, but he supposed it was his mother, so it made sense.

“Rantaro, my boy!” She pulled back and held him tight by the shoulders, then turned to look at Shuichi. He’d say she was around Rantaro’s height, and she had her avocado coloured hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, glasses falling down her nose. She was built similarly to Rantaro, there was absolutely no doubting how much his boyfriend took after his mother.

“Ah, oh my! You must be Saihara?” Shuichi gave a sheepish nod. He was about to greet himself before he was cut off by getting a hug as well. He made eye contact with Rantaro, who he hadn’t seen that happy since they found his first sister.

Once she pulled back, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Um, yeah I am. It’s nice to meet you miss Amami.” She let out a bark of laughter before giving him a pat on the arm.

“You’re sweet, kid. Just call me Rei, yeah?” He blinked a few times.

“Y-yeah. I can do that, A...Rei.” Rei smiled and signalled for then to follow her into the house.

Rantaro grabbed Shuichi’s hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. “So?”

Shuichi laughed. “She’s.. quite something. A lot like you in a way.” He looked over at his boyfriend who nodded, walking up the steps and into the home. It smelled like cinnamon, a smell he had always associated with Rantaro. He was never too sure why, since his father’s house smelled nothing like it, but....

“You’d be surprised how much I hear that from people.” Rantaro’s husky voice interrupted Shuichi’s thoughts, and he gave a weak smile in return. As the pair sat down, Rei clapped her hands together.

“Would you boys like anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Just tea for me, mom.”

“Ah, coffee, please.”

Rei gave a thumbs up and Shuichi watched her walk out of the room before leaning on Rantaro’s shoulder. He hummed and wrapped an arm around the young detective. “What’s up, babe?” His voice was light and Shuichi let his gaze travel around the room.

Rantaro wasn’t lying when he said it was cozy, he felt right at home here. “Oh, nothing. Just looking around, it’s very homey.” He commented in a soft tone, his eyes catching a picture of a smaller Rantaro, two little girls sitting around a small table with him. Rantaro followed his eyes and his own widened.

”Oh,” he breathed. “I didn’t realize she kept that picture.” He got up and took the picture off the wall, walking back over to where Shuichi was. He worried it was touchy, before he gave a light-hearted laugh.

”I remember that day. It must’ve been, oh, third grade? Tsubaki and Mahoko wanted to have a tea party, so I let them dress me up and painted their nails. It was sloppy. Although that was the first time I ever tried to.” Rantaro’s voice was fond, and he saw the glimmer of emotion in his green eyes. Shuichi frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, we’re gonna find them, ok? We’ll look forever if that’s what it takes. I won’t stop until I see you reunited with all of them.” He promised. Rantaro turned his misty gaze over to his boyfriend, smiling. The two shared a quick kiss, and Rantaro laughed. “What did I do to deserve you?”

* * *

“So, Shuichi. Rantaro tells me you go to Hopes Peak together, right?” Rei turned her green eyes to Shuichi as he took a quick sip from his coffee, nodding.

“Ah, yeah. I do.” Shuichi confirmed, before deciding that was too dry, he continued. “I’m the ultimate detective.”

Rei’s eyes widened. “My, my, detective? What a pair you two are, detective and adventurer.”

Rantaro smiled. “Yeah. He’s, ah, he’s helping me find all my sisters.” Rei gave a big smile, setting her tea down to put her hands together.

“Well, look at you Shuichi! You better keep my boy in line.” She took a sip of her tea, leaning back. “He’s quite forgetful.” Shuichi gave a small chuckle when Rantaro huffed. “Hah. yes, he can be quite bad at remembering things. It’s alright though, I don’t mind remembering things for him.”

“I’ll have you know I am perfectly average at remembering, my dear Shuichi, you just remember absolutely everything.” Rantaro countered.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, smirking. “Alright, mister perfectly average.” The detective turned his gaze back to Rei. “Did he ever tell you about the time he almost forgot his luggage for a weeklong trip?”

Rei laughed as Rantaro flushed, waving his free hand in dismissal. “You’re a funny one, Shuichi! Ya picked a real nice one to add to the fam’ly, Rantaro.” Unfortunately for Shuichi, at that exact moment, he had taken a sip of his coffee, causing him to sputter and struggle to keep it all in his mouth. He recalled what Rantaro said in the car, but that didn’t make him any more prepared for it.

“Ah, m-mom! Don’t you think that’s a little...” Rantaro stopped when he felt Shuichi place a hand on his own, looking over at it. Shuichi shook his head.

“No, no. It’s alright Rantaro. I.. I don’t mind.” He could see the blush creeping subtly down Rantaro’s neck, and he returned his eyes once again to his mother.

“And, ah... Rei.. I’m so happy that you consider me family, it means a lot to be given your blessing so early on.” He tried his best not to stammer, and Rei gave a big smile, moving where she was to give him a big hug.

”Of course! I’ve never seen anyone else walk into this house that’s made my boy so happy.” She pulled back, catching Rantaro’s wide-eyed stare. Rantaro murmured something to his mother Shuichi didn’t catch, but what he didn’t miss was the smile between them.

* * *

After another hour or so of talking and laughing, Rantaro took a glance outside at the dark blue of the sky. “Ah, shoot. I think we’d better start heading back to the academy now.”

The mother nodded. “Yes, I suppose you would have to. Well, that’s alright.” The three of them stood up and made their way outside. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes for a short bit, Rantaro beginning his walk over to the car. Shuichi went to follow, but stopped when Rei took his hands in hers. 

“Shuichi... if you can do one thing for me...” She paused for a second, the detective worried of the pinch in her voice. “...just be good to my boy, ok? I know you will be, but, he’s lost a lot.” Her voice was tight, and Shuichi could see her green eyes misting, he almost felt as though he were looking into Rantaro’s eyes. 

The teen squeezed her hands in his, a soft look on his face. “Don’t worry, Rei. I would never do anything to hurt Rantaro.” 

She gave him a teary eyed smile and let go of his hands, allowing him to give a last farewell and get into Rantaro’s truck.

The adventurer pulled out of the driveway, humming as Shuichi leaned on him as best as he could. “Tired babe?” Rantaro wrapped an arm around Shuichi, still keeping his other hand on the wheel. 

“Yeah, a little. We were over there for a long time. I don’t mind though. Your mother was super sweet.” He answered softly, feeling Rantaro let go of the tension he had in his shoulders. 

The radio was off, the only sound being the sound of the car bumping up and down on the rocky road. The trees around them were illuminated perfectly by the streetlights. Shuichi normally never took the time to look at the night sky unless he was with Kaito. He never found it too interesting, but the way the moon reflected off of Rantaro as he drove them back to Hope’s Peak made him like it that much more. 

Rantaro pipes up. “Y’know, your hair looks pretty in the moonlight, Shu.” His voice was affectionate, but absentminded. Shuichi giggled. 

“Thank you, honey.” He used the petname rarely, those types of things felt weird falling from his lips. But he loved the way it got an embarrassed laugh out of his boyfriend. He... 

“Hey, Rantaro?” Shuichi murmured. His face was hot, and he was sure the other could hear his heart pounding. 

Rantaro hummed, rubbing circles on Shuichi’s arm. He could do this forever, really. Sitting here with Rantaro. “I love you.” 

Shuichi gave a nervous laugh when Rantaro’s eyes widened momentarily, before the widest smile crossed his face. For a quick second, he leaned over and gave Shuichi a quick kiss. “Yeah. I love you too Shuichi.” The detective felt all the worry leave his body, a dumb smile on his face now, as well. 

Even if this didn’t last forever, even if one day Rantaro leaves, he’s here now. Shuichi closed his eyes, reaching for the hand on his arm to link their fingers together. He was a pessimist to the end, but there was a part of him that believed they could last. Maybe he could be optimistic about one thing, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember if he ever said his mother was dead ingame.... so I’ve decided that she just divorced his dad. I’ve been working on this... too long. And YES I listened to Still into you while writing this what of it


End file.
